The Two Times Sam Evans Won & The One Time He Lost
by ampersandandink
Summary: Sam/Blaine. Sam wants Blane back, but does Blaine want him? Short little Blam. T for language, sort of.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters

"That could have been us, you know?"

Blaine jumped at the voice, a voice he still dreaded hearing after all this time.

"What?" He asked, closing his locker and turning to Sam who was leaning against the locker next to his. It was still the first week of school and he thankfully hadn't seen Sam around school besides glee club. He was really hoping to keep it that way.

"That picture of you and Kurt in your locker? That could have been us. Should have be us."

"Do I have to remind you that you were the one who was too scared to come out? And that ran away after your parents found out?" Blaine reminded him in a loud whisper.

"You think I wanted to come here? When my dad found out I was playing 'naked twister', as my brother put it, with one of my friends he decided a school with girls would be a good idea. He also decided that things like cell phones and the internet shouldn't be wasted on his degenerate son. I…I would never run away from you." Sam said sincerely, reaching out to touch Blaine's arm. Blaine shrugged him off.

"Don't. Just, please don't. You hurt me Sam. You hurt me really bad. I'm with Kurt now. He's amazing and he loves me and I love him-"

"No, you don't." Sam cut him off.

"If I didn't love him, why would I be here?" Blaine's eyes were on fire.

"You're here because you love someone else. Someone who's blonde, and a dork," Sam paused and looked down at his shoes, "a-and who loves you too."

"Shut up." Blaine almost yelled. "Shut up. You don't know anything." Blaine growled before storming off to his next class.

Sam smiled. He knew he had won that round and soon he would win round two.

* * *

><p>"Okay everyone, calm down," Mr. Shue said loudly, trying to call the club down. "Sam has said he'd like to go first today."<p>

The first week assignment was to pick a song that described how you felt about the upcoming school year and Sam knew just what to sing.

"Okay, so, I'd like to dedicate this song to someone special. They knew who they are."

Santana smiled proudly, Quinn buried her face in her hands, Mercedes blushed, and Blaine turned white. Sam turned to Brad and signaled him to start before moving to the microphone stand he requested for this performance.

_You've been on my mind,  
>I grow fonder every day<br>Lose myself in time just thinking of your face  
>God only knows why it's taken me so long to let my doubts go<br>You're the only one that I want  
>I don't know why I'm scared,<br>I've been here before  
>Every feeling, every word,<br>I've imagined it all  
>You'll never know if you never try<br>To forget your past and simply be mine_

Sam sang from his heart. Clutching the microphone stand, making grand gestures, and staring at Blaine the whole time.

_I dare you to let me be your, your one and only  
>Promise I'm worth it<br>To hold in your arms  
>So come on and give me the chance<br>To prove that I'm the one who can  
>Walk that mile<br>Until the end starts_

Blaine couldn't believe this was happening. Sam wasn't that dumb, was he? He wouldn't serenade him in front of his boyfriend, right? No wait, that's exactly a thing Sam would do. Blaine could feel Kurt look at him, waiting for some kind of explanation. He couldn't look at Kurt, couldn't look anywhere but Sam.

_Have I been on your mind?  
>You hang on every word I say, lose yourself in time<br>At the mention of my name, will I ever know  
>How it feels to hold you close<br>And have you tell me which ever road I chose you'll go  
>I don't know why I'm scared, Cause I've been here before<br>Every feeling every word, I've imagined it all,  
>You never know if you never tried to forgive your past<br>And simply be mine_

Tears were starting to form in Sam's eyes. One by one the glee club members slowly started realizing who the song was directed at.

_I dare you to let me be your, your one and only  
>I promise I'm worthy to hold in your arms<br>So come on and give me the chance  
>To prove that I'm the one who can<br>Walk that mile  
>Until the end starts<em>

Santana rolled her eyes, Quinn raised an eyebrow, Mercedes was a mix of being proud of Sam and protective of Kurt, and Puck leaned over to Mike whispering an 'I knew it'.

_I know it ain't easy, Giving up your heart  
>I know it ain't easy, Giving up your heart<br>I know it ain't easy, Giving up your heart  
>So I dare you to let me be your, your one and only<br>I promise I'm worth it to hold in your arms  
>So come on and give me the chance<br>To prove I'm the one who can  
>Walk that mile until the end starts<br>Come and give me the chance  
>To prove that I'm the one who can<br>Walk that mile until the end starts_

When Sam finished he flashed the club the biggest smile he had. Everyone got up and clapped. Everyone except Blaine and Kurt. Kurt stood up and glared. Blaine stood up, walked over to Sam and punched him in the face before storming out. The clapping stopped after that. Kurt exited the other door while Sam just stood there, feeling his eye while wearing a stupid grin. He had definitely won this round. One more to go.

* * *

><p>That night Blaine was tossing and turning in bed, trying to get some sleep but failing. Suddenly his phone vibrated.<p>

_Do you want to come down or should I throw rocks at your window? –S_

Blaine sighed and got up to look out his window, sure enough Sam's truck was at the end of his driveway. He quickly found some shoes to slip on before heading out. He tried to shut his front door quietly so his parents wouldn't hear. The last thing he needed is his father to catch him with another boy. He slid into Sam's truck without looking at him.

"Hey." Sam said quietly. Blaine still didn't look at him. They sat there for a couple minutes in silence. "Are you e-"

"Don't. Do not start with me. I can't believe you today. In front of the whole glee club. In front of Kurt. Jesus, Sam, what the fuck were you thinking?"

"That I love you. That I want you back. That it'll be different this time."

They sat in silence for a little while longer. Blaine finally looked over at Sam and saw his black eye.

"I got you good, didn't I?" Blaine commented, a smile tugging on his lips. Sam smiled too. "I'd say I'm sorry, but I'm not sure I am." He looked forward again. "I just-you have to stop Sam. I can't….I can't do this."

"Then don't."

"And what? Break up with him? You know he doesn't deserve that."

"He also doesn't deserve a boyfriend who loves someone else either." Sam quips back. Slowly Sam went to grab Blaine's hand. Blaine let him.

"I didn't tell him…about us. When I found out that you were at McKinley with him, I didn't tell him." Blaine told him, looking down at their hands. "He was really upset after what you did today. He didn't understand why you would suddenly go after me." He let out a dry laugh. "He thought he was safe from glee club couple drama."

"He could be if-"

"No." Blaine snapped, pulling his hand out of Sam's. "You hurt me. You hurt me more than I want to admit. I'm never going to forget how it felt when you left me." A stray tear silently slid down Blaine's cheek while Sam gripped the steering wheel so tight his knuckles went white. "I love you but I can't…I can't let myself hurt like that again. I'm sorry."

"No you're not."

"No. I'm not." Blaine replied quickly.

They both knew there was nothing else to say after that. Blaine stayed in the car couple more minutes. Blaine wanted to lean over and kiss him one more time, but he knew if he wanted to go back inside with in the next five minutes he couldn't do that. Instead he nodded for some unknown reason, as if to say goodbye, got out of the truck and slammed the door closed. Sam flinched at the noise and watched Blaine walk into his house.

Sam knew he lost. He had lost more than this round. He'd lost all the rounds. He had lost him.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong> The song is One And Only by Adele.


End file.
